Cursed Love
by Arvael
Summary: A demoness struggling with a cursed necklace and ankle chain, plus Sesshoumaru who had to follow his long dead father's wishes, again. What'll happen when the two meet? [Sessh&OC]
1. Trick of avenge

**_Cursed Love  
Chapter 1 – Trick of avenge_**

'But... Hanako-san!' he said, but the fusuma had already been shut. Takeshi sighed, slightly shaking his head. Then, with a final glance at the door, he headed down the little hallway and out into the open. _„I don't understand her... why does she keep refusing me...?"_ he sighed again and tried to concentrate on his environment not on things that bother him. But his thoughts always traveled back to the woman. And slowly anger seemed to overtake him as he remembered those several times she had refused his approaches.

A few hours passed and his home came finally into sight. But before he could even step inside, he felt a presence right behind him. The fox demon sniffed the air, but couldn't fully recognize the person. Turning around, he was met with a beautiful demoness.

'Who are you?' he asked in a dangerous tone. They were far to close to his own home and this could easily be a threat. However, the woman did seem to ignore the warning his voice held.

'Konbanwa, Takeshi-san' she stood up from the rock she was sitting on.

'How do you know my name?' he narrowed his eyes.

'I am Mikoto, the cousin of Hanako' the woman replied with a small bow.

'And may I ask, what are you doing here, Mikoto-san?'

'Actually, I came here because of my cousin.'

'Hanako-san?'

'Hai. I noticed you were really perseverant about her' Mikoto continued, while the other demon tried not to show any emotion on his features. 'However, it seems to me in the end it's all the same. Hanako get what she wants, but eventually leave you with nothing.'

'Did you come here only to tell me this?'

'Of course not' she shook her head; her dark purple locks dancing in the faint moonlight. 'I came here because I don't think you deserved this' curiousity sparkled in the eyes of Takeshi. Content with this reaction, the demoness continued: 'I know a way to avenge her behaviour...'

'I do not wish to hurt her-'

'But you do wish you could teach her a lesson, don't you, Takeshi-san?' Mikoto cut him off; her gaze hardening.

The silence which came from the kitsune youkai was enough for the demoness as a clear answer. A michievous smile appeared in the corner of her lips as she took a few steps closer to him.

'With this' she held up a necklace which resembled a collar ',she'll know what it feels to be tossed aside.'

'But I don't want her to-'

'Then she'll come back to you willingly and you could do with her anything you want...' her words quickly cut off any farther protests coming from Takeshi. He understood the importation of this great opportunity. But then another thought came into his mind:

'Why are you doing this?'

Mikoto shrugged and took a few steps back.

'It isn't important. Now, do you want the necklace or not...?' her deep purple eyes flashed as he moved closer to her to take it. But before she disappeared a few words had to be changed between the two.

'Just put it on her neck. And never take it off' she instructed. 'She won't be able to take it off herself, only with a help of somebody else.'

'And what will this do with her exactly?' Takeshi asked as he examined the black leather, embroidered with little shiny stars.

'This will teach her not to mess with other people's heart' Mikoto's eyes flashed again angrily, but then returned into its normal gaze. But seeing the questioning look on the demon's face she added: 'She'll fall in love with the first male youkai when she sees his face.'

And with that final word, she disappeared in a dark purple could. When it cleared, Takeshi was alone again. He held the necklace towards the moonlight as he made up his mind. A smirk appeared on his lips as he made his way to his home.

„_Tomorrow, my darling... tomorrow..."_

* * *

The sleepy sunrays slowly crawled inside the room, climbing up at the foot of the futon, touching the kakebuton which was made of a light material and finally storking gently the face of the woman who laid there, lightening her features. She had long, dark green hair and a perfect face. Her locks scattered around her like a fan and fell on the tatami, down from her makura.

As the sunrays creeped further inside, she sighed and rolled over; finally opening her light purple eyes after a few moments. It had the same shade as the pair of wavy stripes on her cheekbones. She stifled a yawn and got up, still sleepily. _„Here comes another boring day... oh, joy..."_ Hanako didn't how just how wrong she was...

An hour later she was kneeling on a pillow in front of the low table, waiting for her sister to join her for breakfast. During the time, yesterday came into her mind. _„Takeshi-san is really kind to me and he seems to be honest, too, but..."_ she sighed deeply. _„But he just isn't the one who I'm looking for... and no matter how many times I tried to tell him carefully, he just didn't listen to me. And-"_ the tapping of feet brought her back into reality from her thoughts.

'Ohayou gozaimasu!' she heard her twin sister, Kiyone said, while taking a seat in front of her.

'Ohayou gozaimasu!' replied Hanako smiling. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Of course, ane' she smiled back.

Asagohan went by quickly with the occasional little chatting. Until somebody decided to show up at the end of the meal.

'Takeshi-san! Ohayou gozaimasu!' greeted the two of them, while he stepped inside.

'Ohayou gozaimasu' he nodded, then looked at Hanako. 'I hope I didn't interrupt anything...'

'Oh no, we're just finished breakfast' replied Kiyone, then she stood up. 'So I'm already on my way, have a nice day!' she said before her sister could've said a word; though Hanako's eyes told her silently not to leave her. The demoness sighed inside at her little sister's behaviour. Kiyone was the younger one of them and although they were twins, the two only had little in common. Even their appereance were different. The same light purple orbs gazed back to Hanako, every time she looked into Kiyone's eyes, and she did see the very same markings, but her hair was dark purple, just like their cousin's, Mikoto's.

'Shall we go outside in the garden? It is a lovely day' Takeshi offered a hand to her.

'It's a great idea' she accepted his help and stood up, following after him.

'Takeshi-san...' started Hanako.

'Hai?'

'Why are you here...' the demoness struggled to speak the rest of the sentence, but decided she'd already began, so she had to finish it now. 'Why are you here after yesterday...?' she finally spoke.

'I respect your choice, but...' he stopped and held out something. Hanako looked at it confused when she saw it was a necklace – or rather a collar. 'I would like you to keep this... as a reminder of me...'

'Takeshi-san, I-'

'Please... I do not wish anything else from you, only to keep it... and maybe wear it...' _„I do not wish anything else... at least for now..."_ he added in his mind, but didn't let his thoughts seemed on his features.

'Arigatou, Takeshi-san' Hanako bowed eventually, taking the necklace from his hands. Then she noticed the demon was waiting for something. 'I think I'll put it on tomorrow with a different kimono...' she glanced at him a little bit sharply.

'As you wish...' smirked the kitsune.

They spent the whole morning together, until noon when Takeshi went back to his home. He was hoping silently that Hanako would put the collar on when he was still around, but seeing that this hadn't happened, he decided he would come back tomorrow and maybe he would be lucky.

'So, how was Takeshi-san?' asked Kiyone as her sister stepped inside the dining room. Hanako's eyes flashed for a second.

'You know it very well' she hissed, still hurt from before when Kiyone left her alone with the demon.

'Now is this the way to treat your little sister, Hana?' asked a deep male voice. The two young women turned around and looked at their father.

'You join us?' looked at him his older daughter.

'Obviously' stated Kiyone, earning another sharp glance from Hanako.

'We have things to discuss, my daughters' their father said as he kneeled down on his pillow, in front of them at the table.

'Nani o, chichi?' they asked at the very same time.

'Well, as you know, you two have reached a certain age. Which means you have to travel for a while to though up before returning and finally settle down somewhere with your future mates.'

Hanako choked on her tea and put it down carefully. Kiyone chuckled under breath; she'd seen this coming. Their father looked at his two daughters.

'You know this is a tradition in our family' he explained.

'Yeah, we know...' whispered Hanako, finally calming down. 'We'll do it' Her sister nodded in agreement.

* * *

'I don't know if this a good idea' stated Kiyone, standing in front of their home.

'What do you mean?' her sister asked sternly, then mumbled under her breath: 'It's not like we have a choice...'

'But with that thing on your-'

'Kiyone!' Hanako cut her off. 'We agreed, we won't speak about it...'

'Yes, right' the younger one rolled her eyes. 'But. I still think we should travel together, because of _that_.'

'But the tradition also says, we have to be apart...' sighed Hanako, closing her eyes to calm her nerves.

'I know...' mumbled Kiyone.

It was already the day after that certain lunch. The sun had just risen and they were already packed and said their goodbyes to their father and the few servants that was in the house.

'Now come, we could go together until the road forks' with that said, Hanako hurried off, Kiyone slightly smiling behind her.

Unfortunately it didn't last too long until they came to a stop where there were two ways to continue. One road turned to the east and the other to the west. Kiyone looked at her sister seriously:

'Are you sure you want to do this alone?' Hanako nodded, slightly smiling at her worry.

'I'll be alright. I _can_ do this' she stated confidently.

'Right' smiled back Kiyone, then her eyes wandered at the collar on her sister's neck. 'What is that?'

'Oh, this?' Hanako tried to look down. 'Just some sort of necklace Takeshi-san gave me.'

'And you wear it?' the younger sister asked. 'I thought you didn't want to do anything with him!'

'That's why you left me yesterday alone with him, right?' mocked Hana, but quickly shook her head. 'It's just... I promised him, I'd wear it today and... you know me...' now she couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

'Yes, always keeping promises...' sighed Kiyone a little, then she became a little bit sad. 'So, I guess, we have to go the opposite way from now on.'

'Yeah...' Hanako turned to her little sister. 'Goodbye, imouto... take care!'

'Sayounara, ane' Kiyone hugged her back. They embraced only for a moment longer, then took their fork in the road. The younger one of the twins walked down on the one which went to the East, while Hanako headed to West.

However, Kiyone couldn't help but remain worried, no matter what her sister said. _„The ankle chain on her doesn't allow her to use most of her demon powers..."_ her face darkened as she remembered the day Hanako got it. _„It was all Mikoto's fault!"_ Kiyone fumed inside, deciding that she would search for her cousing during her journey and find a solution to take off that chain which was around her sister's right ankle. _„She would be most likely defenceless..."_

* * *

_ˇˇˇ_

_fusuma:_ the door in the shouji (japanese paper wall)  
_konbanwa:_ good evening  
_hai:_ yes  
_kitsune:_ fox  
_youkai:_ mostly translated as demon  
_kakebuton:_ the duvet on the futon  
_tatami:_ in Japan they are used to covering the floor inside with this; it's made from reed  
_makura:_ that little, rectangular pillow  
_ohayou (gozaimasu):_ good morning; with 'gozaimasu' it is more respectful  
_ane:_ older sister (you say it to your own sister, but can't say to somebody else's)  
_asagohan:_ breakfast  
_nani o:_ what (with accusative)  
_chichi:_ father (to your own father, not anybody else's)  
_imouto:_ little sister  
_sayounara:_ goodbye

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, although there wasn't any Sesshoumaru yet... BUT! In the next one, he'll definetaly show up! ;) Although, I had to do this chapter without him to give you some background information on the main original characters. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think of this:)

And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, though I hope there weren't (too) many. You know, English is not my native language, but I try my best (at least I hope it seems xD) And I hope you enjoyed the few japanese words I put above.


	2. Note from the afterlife

**_Cursed Love  
Chapter 2 – Note from the afterlife_**

Sesshoumaru had just returned from a patrol on his lands and he decided his travelling companions could also use a little break from the neverending journey, while seeking Naraku. And simply, it calmed him down to be home again; even if it was for only a short amount of time.

True, it was nice to be there, but it was far from relaxation. Even he had to admit the last two days he spent at home exhausted him. Though he would never show any sign of that. He insisted on reading all the important papers which had been made during his absence, although his mother was experienced in such things, he still couldn't let the matters slide out of his hands. So, his stubbornness earned him another few hours full of work – again.

He suppressed a sigh, leaning back a little. The long kneeling on his pillow behind his low desk made even him sore. Rubbing his temples, he came to the conclusion that fresh air and stretching out his numb limbs could be of use. With that in mind, he got up and slid the fusuma open. The sweet, early summer evening's air rushed inside the study as he stepped out on the veranda and slipped on a pair of zori which was prepeared for him. He never wore his boots in the castle, only for a short time whenever he arrived.

A little path led through the gardens and into the forest which was mostly calm and quiet. He was grateful that he was alone, though his silent moment just had to end sometime as he heard the approach of light footsteps. He secretly sniffed the air and calmed down a little as he sensed it was his mother. She quietly caught up with him, both enjoying the silence for awhile, until she spoke:

'You know, Sesshoumaru, I was surprised' he glanced at her mother from the corner of his eyes. A light breeze picked up and blew her silky hair which had the same shade as her son's. Amber gazes met each other, until the younger one of the demons looked ahead, not sparing a glance for his mother's wavy magenta strips on her cheek or the crescent moon on her forehead which was similar to his. 'You came back after decades and you brought a little human child with you... and it doesn't seem to me like you would plan on eating her...'

'Ridiculous' he stated curtly, though her mother's words had seemed unexpectedly harsh for his ear. How could she even think about eating Rin? The thought had never crossed his mind.

'Anyway, since you're here again, I think it is time for you to see this' she held out a piece of paper and stopped.

'Haha-ue, what is this?' Sesshoumaru asked, while taking the note.

'Your father gave it to me, I don't know.'

Her son nodded, then unfolded the paper. There were only one word on it: _'Protect'_. Strangely, this little word immediately brought back his last memories about Inutaishou. But before he could've lost in his own thoughts, he silently shook his head, concentrating on the present. He cocked his head a little and turned to her mother, slightly raising an eyebrow asking her about the note.

'I told you I don't know what it is about...' she sighed. Sesshoumaru gave her the paper and she quickly read it. 'I still don't know...' she shook her head. 'He probably tried to remind you of something... a conversation between you two maybe...'

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking back the piece of paper and turning back on the path to the castle. Her mother joined on his side; the walk was silent back to the building. However, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder about what her mother had said. True, it has stirred long forgotten memories in his mind, but he was sure his father didn't mean their last conversation. It was impossible. _„He went to the human and Inuyasha right after that... he simply couldn't have time to stop by and drop it at mother's place..."_

After they parted, Sesshoumaru didn't continue his work, instead went to his chamber, hoping for a nice hot bath. He had to take his thoughts away from the note. However, during the cleaning process the word 'protect' echoed through his mind. He washed away the suds, along with his thoughts, then sunk into the water.

It seemed there he found some peace, but it didn't last longer. Once, he could feel his muscles relaxing, but at the same time aching – it was a silent cry against the unhealthy position he spent behind his low desk. He sighed, wishing for a massage, but another thought ruined its illusion the moment it appeared. _'Protect.'_

He let out a low growl in frustration as his eyes snapped open. This time it seemed the word itself suddenly brought back an earlier memory...

* * *

'What?' he asked, suprise raising his voice.

'I'm moving out, Sesshoumaru.'

'But... why?' the young inuyoukai just couldn't understand his father's reasons.

'I've already told you, son' Inutaishou finally turned back to him from the study's window. 'I have to protect her.'

'And what about mother?' Sesshoumaru asked, hiding his hurt.

'She can take care of herself. But Izayoi... she is human. I _must_ protect her' Inutaishou replied, seeking the eyes of his son, but he could barely find his feelings there.

'Wakarimashita' the young prince of the West nodded, although his gaze betrayed his anger, as well as his following words after awhile: 'You think you can throw away haha-ue like an old kimono after you was bored with her, ne?' silence filled the study for a few more moments, until he spoke up again, muttering.

'I thought more of you, _father_' he spat, but the barely finished his monologue when Inutaishou slapped him in his fury which he could no longer keep in total controll. Sesshoumaru stood stunned for a second before collecting himself together and turned back to his father who began speaking.

'I have duties, my son! As a ruler, as a mate, as a father...' the older inuyoukai sighed, closing his eyes for a second to calm his rage down. 'And you must understand, Izayoi need me. That's why I'm moving out. And' he raised his voice a little when he saw Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something 'my duty as the father of her child to protect her and the baby.'

'What?!' Sesshoumaru couldn't contain himself longer.

'You heard me... you're going to be a big brother' Inutaishou said. He knew this wasn't probably the best way to inform Sesshoumaru about such things, but since their conversation turned out as it did, he had to bring it up. Taking advantage of his son's dumbfounded silence, he continued: 'Sesshoumaru, let's talk about this as two adult men would. I love Izayoi and I'm going to protect her, that's why I need to stay with her.'

While the young youkai was still stunned with the thought he was going to have a hanyou sibling, he snapped his attention back immediately.

'It's ridiculous' he stated, disgusted. 'Demons do not and cannot love. They only have lust.'

'See, _that_ is ridiculous' Inutaishou replied. 'I love my family.'

'In that case the question is: _which_ is your family? The hanyou with the human woman or mother and I' Sesshoumaru glared at him, then turned around, never waiting for his answer.

Inutaishou looked almost sadly at his son's retreating form, suppressing a sigh. After Sesshoumaru's footsteps faded into nothing, he finally gave his answer for the listening furniture:

'I love my both family... I can't make a difference between them...' he bitterly whispered to himself, knowing his son would never understand it, although silently hoping he was somehow wrong. He'd love to see the day Sesshoumaru seeing the meaning of his words...

* * *

„_What is it that chichi-ue wanted to tell me?"_ the lord of the western lands questioned in his mind, but again, he came up without an explanation. _„Maybe this is his way saying I have to find a mate... after all, we'd been talking about it when I was young"_ he sighed, getting out of the water and drying himself. _„And I just know he'd bring it up in the near future if he was alive..."_

Pushing these troublesome thoughts aside, he put on his sleeping hakama and laid down on his large and comfortable futon. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to sleep, however the land of oblivion didn't come to him that night. _„Another sleepless night..."_ he thought, a frown appearing on his handsome features. Of course, as a youkai he didn't need that much sleep, but still, it bothered him that he could not have a moment of peace.

Sighing, he made his way to the veranda, while picking up his haori and slipped on his zori again, deciding beside a walk in the fresh night air, hoping it would calm him down and bring him the wished sleep. However, it seemed unmei had another task for him. As he made his way through the garden, his pointed ears picked up a noise outside the gate. He would've ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that the strange noise seemed to get closer with every passing minute.

He immediately turned sharply and began for the entrance. Meanwhile sniffing the air if he could recognize anything alone from its scent. _„A yasha... and an oni..."_ he growled low. He despised oni, more then hanyou if it was even possible. It was true they were at least demons, but most half-breeds could easily kill them without too much effort. _„It is probably chasing the woman... why doesn't she kill it?"_ he asked in his mind, raising an elegant eyebrown in question.

Anyhow, when he arrived at the gates, he pulled a wing open to have a good look at the scene. His nose didn't betray him: a youkai woman rushed down on the hill which was rising over the castle's entrance, but in an unfortunate second she slipped and immediately began her way rolling down with a few more squeals and 'ow's.

Behind her a roar gave signal of a huge bear demon which came slowly but surely, and Sesshoumaru growled warningly at it: he wanted peace for only one night. Why was that hard it to happen?! He silently cursed when the oni continued its way for the woman who were now only a few feet away from the gates and the inuyoukai could also hear Jaken running to his side.

„_Perfect. Just what I needed now..."_ he stated sarcarstically to himself. Suppressing another sigh, he watched as the feminine figure came into a stop before him and the bear demon didn't gave up. Sesshoumaru made up his mind in a second, skipping into the air, his fingertips covered in an eerie greenish and gold light. A moment later an energy whip appeared which cut the bear oni clean in half with a flick of his wrist.

He landed gracefully on the ground where he had been watching the whole scene: beside the gates. Hearing the youkai woman panting heavily, he glanced down at her with an indifferent expression on his face, waiting the circumstances to sink in her mind. A moment later Jaken arrived next to him when the yasha finally caught her breath. He watched as she slowly lifted up her face...

* * *

ˇˇˇ

_zori:_ japanese slippers, usually worn with kimono  
_haha(-ue)_: mother (one's own) and 'ue' is a word which express repect, however it was used in the middle age, not nowadays  
_inu_: dog  
_ne?:_ right? (when 'ne' is at the end of the sentence)  
_hanyou_: half-demon  
_chichi(-ue):_ father (one's own); Sesshoumaru used 'chichi-ue' to address his father (movie 3)  
_hakama:_ the baggy pants Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wear  
_haori:_ the top part of their cloths (for Sesshoumaru it is the white with red honeycomb patterns on it and for Inuyasha it is the red one. Not the thing they wear under it, the simple cloth)  
_unmei:_ fate, destiny  
_yasha:_ female demon  
_oni:_ the best you can describe it, it's something like an ogre  
_wakarimashita:_ 'I understood' with respective form  
_And a little grammar: japanese does not have plural form for the nouns, nor articles. That's why it could be confusing sometimes..._

Thank you for the reviews, I dedicate this chapter for Tokia, Roni-chan and joyrid3! Your opinions helped me to write the second chapter:) Hope you enjoyed it and I'd also love to hear about others who read my story:D

Oh, and I forgot a japanese expression at the end of the last chapter, but I fixed it now! xD Sorry for that... TT


	3. The journey only begins

_**Cursed Love  
Chapter **__**3 – The journey only begins**_

Mikoto was grinning widely as she remembered the scene; the memory was still fresh in her mind. _„Hanako doesn't even know what the collar will do with her..."_ she chuckled quietly. _„And I'm glad Takeshi-san didn't see through my plan... Hanako will fall in love with someone else, then __**he**__ will be mine..."_ her smirk only grew more as she thought of it.

Last time she came across a little pond, she used her ability to see what her cousin was doing. Mikoto quickly realized Hanako's and Kiyone's journey had just begun and this was more than she could've been hoping for.

She was now sitting on the bank of a flowing river, silently enjoying the early morning; in fact, it was even before the break of dawn. She was a little bit disappointed not hearing about Takeshi, but she quickly forgot it, when an exciting thought came into her mind. Hastily bending forward, her fingertips touched lightly the surface of the water, while she quietly hummed an incantation in ancient Japanese. Quickly pulling her hand out, Mikoto leaned closer to the picture which slowly formed in the river.

There was her _beloved_ cousin, Hanako, trying desperately fleeing from an ugly oni. The demoness inched closer; her nose almost touched the surface of the water. All she could see was a white blur, before the lover class demon fall dead to the ground. Then the image cleared, showing a little green imp running into the front. Mikoto wished her cousin would glance at him, but she was rather disappointed when a _very handsome_ youkai stepped forward, allowing Hanako to meet his piercing gaze first. The woman on the riverbank pouted childishly, it would have been so much fun if she had looked upon the imp first; but she was at least a little bit content: Mikoto was sure a demon as handsome as he was, would never want her cousin, so, in the end her wish would be fulfilled.

The snap of a twig jerked her out of her little world and the picture quickly disappeared from the water's surface. Mikoto quickly jumped onto her feet and turned to glare at the intruder who got so close to her without any notice. When she was face to face with the stranger, she had to realize she knew him:

'Takeshi-san?' she asked, surprised. 'What are you doing here...?'

The demon stepped closer to her, towering over her with a few inches.

'You told me that collar will get Hanako to love me... You _lied_ to me!'

Mikoto unconsciously took back a step or two, then narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her.

'I have never told you anything like that. All I said is that Hanako would fall in love with the first male youkai her gaze fell upon' she explained, straightening herself.

'I planned to be the demon who-'

'_Unfortunately_, it does not matter now' Mikoto cut him off quickly. 'It seems you had to plan better, Takeshi-san...'

Long moments of silence passed by, until the man began mumbling to himself:

'What will I do now...? I don't even know where she is...'

'Well, the way I see it, you have two options: one is waiting here for her to come back to you – just as I promised – or...'

'Or what? What is the second choice?' Takeshi looked up quickly, but missed the ghost of a sly smile which graced Mikoto's lips only for a moment.

'Or you can try following her, though I'm not sure if you could tell the difference between Kiyone and Hanako's scents...'

After a heartbeat, with Takeshi thinking it over, he came to a quick conclusion: 'Then you will come with me, Mikoto-san...'

Again, he turned away too early to notice the content smile which appeared on the woman's features...

"_Everything is going according to plan... Well, __**almost**__ everything..."_

* * *

Hanako was truly amazed. She would've never thought she would someday label a man to be _beautiful_, but it seemed that seemingly faraway day had just arrived. The moonlight was dancing on his silver locks, and his pale skin and white garments only helped to create an image of a kami materializing on Earth.

Then the magic spell was broken when he raised again an elegant eyebrow at her stare and she quickly picked herself up from the embarrassing position she was: in front of his legs. Bowing deeply and shyly casting her gaze to the ground before her, she quietly thanked him.

'That oni disturbed my sleep' he told her coldly, letting her know he did not do it for her. The demoness' body tensed, and when she slowly lifted her head, it was clear that she was ready for a good arguing, to tell him what she thought of this entire situation, but before she could even start, her words froze on her lips, when a tall woman appeared at the gate. She was an inuyoukai, just as the handsome and _very rude_ man.

'My, my... is that a way to treat women, my son, Sesshoumaru?' she glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. 'Not that you have been resting, anyway...'

'Mother...' growled a frustrated Lord of the Western Lands in a low voice, but the older inuyoukai's attention was not on his son anymore; more like on the younger female before them.

'Dear, you look horribl-horribly tired' the Lady said, turning her gaze upon the woman who had just been chased by the oni.

„_Well, thanks, and I also feel just as horrible as I am looking..."_ Hanako replied in her mind, of course hearing when Sesshoumaru's mother's tongue slipped. Although, she tried to hide the annoyance shining in her eyes, as well as her embarrassment at the moment.

'I... I had a long journey, Lady' Hanako bowed a little, not entirely sure how to act. First, it was night, so she couldn't see the great castle beyond the gate and she didn't know if these youkai in front of her held any status and if they did, what it would be. Though she could easily guess that a large building was hiding behind the stonewalls, meaning these two dog demons were ones from the higher classes.

'Ano... it's late now; why don't you come in and rest?' suggested Sesshoumaru's mother, both to her son and the stranger's amazement. Then an honest smile appeared on Hanako's face, while she bowed lower this time:

'I would be honoured, Lady' she replied, happy to find a place to stay for the night. Stealing a glance at the rapidly darkening sky, she could see the approaching threatening clouds, filled with rainwater and thunders. Glad that she wouldn't be spending her time outside in the harsh storm which would surely come, she accepted the lady's help and followed her inside.

Sesshoumaru – after getting over his shock, ordered Jaken to make sure the gate was closed and everything was alright – quickly caught up with the females, all the way wondering, what could have possibly possessed her mother to invite a stranger into their home...

* * *

After proper introductions (and Hanako's surprise that she stumbled upon one of the famous royal families), everybody went on their own separate ways. The demoness was shown to a room, which was around the same size as her own had been in the home she left behind a few days before. After the servant, who escorted her there, left she smiled lightly, glancing around. It was simple, but also elegant; the place's beauty laid in its not over-furnitured state.

Hanako quickly put down her sack next to the low table on her left and walked around in the room, admiring its simple beauty. She found out that one shouji lead her to the veranda which ran around the large building, a pair of zoris waiting for her near the threshold. She remembered vaguely that the servant told her, she would find a path which led to the o-furo, where she was allowed to clean herself.

„_It would be rude, not appreciating this hospitality and not using that o-furo..."_ she mused, diving for her sack and digging through for her bath supplies, though a towel was all that fall under this category in her bag. She pouted a little... she couldn't possibly run around in a towel in the castle... maybe she could make her way to the bath in her travelling clothes, but coming back would prove to be a difficult task...

Sure, it would be much more easier if she could use her demonic power, but thanks to that ankle chain she couldn't get off...

'Damn that Mikoto...' this was not the first time Hanako thought bitterly about her cousin. She just seemed to always know how to make the demoness' life harder. And so far, Hanako couldn't guess why she did it. Suppressing a heavy sigh, Hanako slid down to the floor, staring helplessly in front of herself.

It was odd, how energetic and happy she seemed during daylight, but when night fell, she usually changed: like she was a totally other person. There was a painful feeling in her chest that signalled something was missing. She thought it was the connection with her powers, but when she gave enough thought, she realized, something entire different was missing, as well, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it, what made her this sad every night when darkness ruled over the lands. That strange melancholy didn't seem to leave her, ever...

She sat there, motionlessly for long minutes, until she awakened again, picking herself off the floor and searching her sack for a sleeping yukata. Then she remembered, she hadn't packed any of them, thinking, she'd be spending her nights outside, under the stars. She hadn't expected to get a proper accommodation during her travels. So, without her mission accomplished, Hanako didn't dare burying herself under the blanket which was spread across the futon which occupied the right side of the room. So she laid on top of it.

Gazing wondering at the ceiling, she soon got bored and turned on her side, closing her eyes. She didn't know how much time would pass, after she could rest in a comfortable futon again.

In the distance, she could already hear the storm coming up, racing on the winds. _„It will reach the castle soon..."_

* * *

Hanako weren't afraid of storms, but as she saw the blinding lightning and immediately heard the heavily rumbling thunder, signalling that the war in heaven was already too close for her comfort, she couldn't sleep.

„_Maybe a little walk will help..."_ she mused, getting up and straightening her wrinkled clothing. Drawing the fusuma and stepping out of her room, she thought she would explore the hallways, until she become tired or at least the storm would quiet down...

So, she started her little midnight-walk, but after a half an hour she saw that this might have been not a really good idea. Now she was lost and couldn't find her way back to her room – or at least a familiar place. Hanako sighed in frustration, when she also heard the next thunder and just before that, she could see the lightning even from behind her closed eyes. She began tiring at last, but with a storm such as this she was sure she won't be sleeping even if she did find her room.

So, deciding on roaming the hallways further, she discovered she wasn't the only one this night who couldn't sleep. On one of the many turns on her way she ran into the lord's mother – _almost_ literally.

'Oh, sumimasen' she bowed deep, apologetically to the woman. 'I didn't think I would meet somebody, so I-'

'Don't worry about it' the older inuyoukai reassured her, cutting in her expectedly endless explanation.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Hanako realized herself and quickly bowed again, planning on disappearing from the eyesight of the other woman, but said yasha had other thoughts.

'It seems I can't sleep and if I am correct it is the same with you' Hanako nodded carefully, waiting patiently for her to continue. 'Well, what do you say, having a bath in the o-furo and have a little chat... I think it's better than roaming these endless hallways alone, feeling the chilling weather from outside...?'

Hanako at first, didn't know what to say. She wasn't the type who favoured little chatting about nothing important, but first, this was the lady of the house who offered her a relaxing time in the o-furo and a company, and second, even though she wasn't in the mood, soaking in warm water in this unfriendly weather didn't sound too bad. So, she replied:

'I would be glad if I could join you' smiling politely.

They were on their way to the o-furo, when Hanako realized she hadn't even had a towel, not alone a yukata to change. The lord's mother noticed her sudden nervousness and quickly found out what had been on Hanako's mind. And she was kind enough to give her the bathing supplies and even a sleeping yukata to wear after bath. After all, this _was_ a castle and she was a guest. So Hanako accepted it humbly, following her to the o-furo.

* * *

Dawn found them in the calming warm onsen – the o-furo was built around it. Hanako didn't think she would enjoy light chatting ever, but she was wrong. Or maybe the sake itself helped to lighten up their moods...?

'So tell me – why were you wandering alone in the middle of the night?' Sesshoumaru's mother asked, sipping from her little cup.

'You see, Atsukane-sama' began Hanako, while pouring a little sake for the lady 'it is tradition in my family.'

Atsukane blinked.

'For a young woman to roam the dangerous roads without any escort?'

'Well... if you put it that way...' Hanako chuckled. 'Back to the point, it is required for me to travel around and gain some experience on the world before... oops!' she laughed a little; her cheeks already rosy because of the sake she'd already drunk.

'Before what, Hanako-san?'

'I can't say it, my lady' the young woman shook her head. 'I'm sorry.'

Atsukane kept her calculating gaze on her for a moment longer, then turned away, sipping from her own sake. 'Nevermind, child.'

'Thank you, Lady' bowed Hanako so deeply, her nose touched the water. Then she began laughing at herself – the sake started to make more effect. Atsukane sighed silently, finishing off her remaining drink.

'Come, Hanako-san' she told her. 'I think we've spent enough time in the bath... and drinking sake.'

'You are right, my lady' nodded the younger yasha repeatedly.

While they were drying themselves and putting on their sleeping yukata, Sesshoumaru's mother noticed the ankle chain on Hanako.

'That is very nice' she told her, when they exited the o-furo. Hanako glanced down where the jewellery was.

'Not really, Atsukane-sama' she finally replied, her voice unexpectedly sober. The inuyoukai found this slightly suspicious, but decided it wasn't too important to waste her time finding out about it.

'Thank you for the warm welcome, my lady' Hanako bowed when they stopped at her door.

'Not at all, Hanako-san' Atsukane smiled slightly, then turned to leave for her room.

'Good night, Lady!'

'Good night' Atsukane replied, disappearing around the corner.

Hanako slid the fusuma open, then – after stepping inside – closed it after herself. She sighed, feeling the tension leave her.

'_I almost told her about the journey... If I __wouldn't find somebody I could imagine my future with, father will surely find someone after I'd return. I can't just say things like these to Atsukane-sama. She'll probably think I'm after her son... Hmm... I wonder if he's still...'_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'Surely, he must have a mate by now. ... Not that it matters to me'_ she decided, nodding.

She walked slowly to her futon and laid down under the covers. Sleep finally caught up with her and she felt herself drift farther and farther away from reality. While she laid there peacefully, the little stars on her strange necklace began to glow in a soft light, activating the spell.

No wonder she had dreams about the Lord of the castle...

To be continued...

ˇ ˇ ˇ

* * *

_kami:_ often translates as 'god', however, the concept of 'kami' is not this simple; it's quite different from our idea of gods – if you'd like, I'll write info on 'kami' on my profile

_ano:_ umm...

_o-furo:_ bathing house

_sumimasen:_ sorry; more formal than 'gomen(nasai)'

_onsen:_ hot spring

_sake:_ well, who wouldn't know of sake? :D anyway, it's wine from rice

_about the name of Sesshoumaru's mother:_ I have some other fan fictions, and in one of them (Sesshoumaru no Kiba), I already thought of a name for Sesshoumaru's mother – she need a name if she's going to be in the story for more than two lines, right? So I decided I use that name here, too. So 'Atsukane' is (c) by me.  
The name of Sesshoumaru's mother was never mentioned in the manga Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I feel ashamed because of the long period of time I haven't updated this story. Sadly I hadn't have as much time to write as I would have liked and even after I began this chapter, I just got stuck in the middle of itˇˇ''_  
_You could say, I had a writer's block which -of course- also effected my other stories. However I believe I'm getting out of it and I hope you'll forgive me for not continuing this story for... eeeer... a long time...  
I'll try to update more regularly - and try to make less mistakes... After all, my English is better (hopefully) than when I first started this story.  
I have my own ideas but if you got some inspiration, feel free to tell me :)_

_Ja mata!_

_PS.: Thanks for your patience. (bows)_

_PS2.: I'm not very content with this chapter but fortunately it still has some answers for your questions, I guess :)_


End file.
